Never Too Late
by Kittypride16
Summary: Dawn has a normal life. Well that is until everythign goes eeirly wrong. As Dawn tries her hardest to redeem herself, it seems as if someone else tries their hardest to drag her futher down. Ikarishipping
1. No Progress

New story! I swear I will finish my other one soon but at the moment it is too hard for me. Anyway, I hope you readers don't hate me and enjoy this story. Hopefully there are none other like this out there.

* * *

><p>Have you ever stopped to wonder why life is so complicated? According to all of my friends, my life isn't complicated at all. It is just normal teen drama in a normal public school; but to me… life wasn't just complicated it was so much more.<br>"Dawn?" I blinked as a hand was violently being flashed in and out of my vision. I looked to my left, and of course it belonged to Misty. I was now sitting at the lunch table with her, May and Zoey. We were all talking about some Japanese drama before I zoned out… again. "Dawn, are you paying attention? Or are you too busy staring at Paul again?" Misty asked. Her smile was very devious, and the other girls at the table giggled.

"I wasn't looking at him," I defended. Lies… I was looking at him. I chose this seat mainly so I could get a good look at him. He was sitting over with his two friends, Ash and Drew. Well that is if you could call them friends. In my eyes, it was more of acquaintances, but hey, it was the closest thing he had. Paul was now lying on the full half of the bench with his wispy, lavender locks dangling from his face and four french fries hanging out of his mouth; reading a book. I knew I paid way too much attention to him. However that was obvious… I mean who else notices how many french fries are in other people's mouths? I glanced back up as I heard more giggles. I was pretty sure it was because of my recently growing attention deficit disorder. "Hey, he is just a little hot." I whispered sheepishly. I tried to hold back but I could feel the blush tinting my cheeks.  
>"Yeah, the way he never smiles all the time explains it all," Zoey muttered sarcastically. This caused another round of giggles from the table.<br>"Oh well don't forget his charming personality. He is so popular; can't you tell by all of his friends?" Misty added. Once again everyone laughed. This just made my face redder; it was as if they didn't understand that this color wasn't supposed to be there.  
>"Aw, don't pick on her. He doesn't look bad, also all guys don't have to have a thousand friends," May defended. I smiled sheepishly, finally someone understood. I glanced up just in time to see May fidget with her hands; never a good sign. "Although, I have to admit, you two might be a little to opposite to make a good couple," she stated. I groaned and shoved some of the overly salty cafeteria fries into my mouth.<br>"I am going to the bathroom," I muttered before grabbing my tray and heading to the trash can. I tried to ignore the apologetic looks that the girls were giving me. However, it made me feel a little nice to see their remorse. Unfortunately, by glancing from the corner of my eye I wasn't necessarily paying attention, which explained how I ended up on the floor. "Sorry," I chirped.  
>"Troublesome," Paul grunted. It was one of my most popular nicknames from him. A list of others included, "Dummy, Annoying, and Dusk." I was more than sure that he made up the last one just to piss me off since he never calls me by my name.<br>"Sorry," I yelped once more. I stood up slowly and looked at him. I could feel the blush creeping back onto my cheeks and I tried my hardest to restrain it. He hissed his teeth and grunted before heading out of the hallway with me following close behind. I swore I could see fireworks. There were so many. All of the colors flashed brilliantly in my mind as I shuffled down the hall. I was so close to him… however with the ongoing silence; I could tell I was still so far away. I ran into something again, only this time I was rescued before I could hit the ground.  
>"Watch where you are going, annoying girl," Paul reprimanded. He then let go of my hand. I couldn't do too much of anything but stare. I had to admit myself that this was pretty bad. So I decided to play it cool for the time being and tried to answer.<br>"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?" I asked. I groaned inside of my head. Of course he was alright; I was the one who almost fell. I looked from under my lashes to see him with one eyebrow cocked. "I am sorry for earlier too," I whispered. He grunted.  
>"Whatever," he muttered. I then watched him walk away, leaving me conveniently in front of the bathroom. I darted in and quickly splashed my face with the cool water. I then opened my tablet to my new web page. It was "Coordinator Central". It was slightly different from Misty's version of "Trainer's Post"; which was the adjunct part of the social network. All of the students in the school get entered into the system once enrolled and it makes it so anyone can interact with anyone else.<br>"I saw my crush again… no progress yet." I updated. I sighed briefly as the bell rung. I had to be to class on time today. If I was late anymore I would definitely get detention.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this chapter. I know not too much is introduced yet. I just stared setting it up though. Don't worry; it shall become way more interesting if you guys are interested. Anyway comment and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. I Think My Crush Might Be Single

Ok, right before I started writing this, I got a request on separating the paragraphs to make them more understandable. I will try my best to do that. Thankx for the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Hey, I whispered. I made my way into computer class after catching my breath at the door. My empty seat between Zoey and May was most definitely calling my name. On the board was already two sentences that we had to type out. I had to admit this class was the stupidest yet easiest class of all. I mean, what teen doesn't know how to pass a section called "Typing 101"? I quickly typed the two sentences and signed back into "Coordinator Central". Of course there were already four comments.<br>_"Do your best!" –Luke- _It was odd. We never actually talked to each other in person but we always had comments for each other on here.  
><em>"Please tell me you are going after Drew. So Little Miss May will be heartbroken." – Harley-<em> I grimaced at the thought. I don't know which is worse, receiving a comment from Harley, or even thinking about dating a preppy boy like Drew. Although, he was right; May did seem to have a little crush on Drew.  
><em>"Can you please stop thinking about him and focus on studying?" –Zoey-<em> I groaned. I knew she was right, but still. I looked over only to see her actually typing. She was such an over achiever some times.

_"Really, Dee Dee? I don't see what is so great about him anyway -_-"–Kenny-_ I rolled my eyes. Kenny was one of the only boys who were close enough to me to know my secrets. Even though this is just one of the ones he figured out himself. Ever since then he had been avoiding Paul. Misty and May told me they though he was jealous. But, Kenny, liking me? That is so stupid.

"Oh look, another person wasting our school's valuable equipment on stupid things," the teacher sneered. I jumped quickly and changed back to the assignment.  
>"I'm sorry. I am definitely paying attention now." I chirped. The teacher rolled his eyes and went back to the front of the room to teach. May gave me an empathic smile as I tried to ignore the other students who watched me curiously now. After another twenty minutes class was over. We all lined up to turn in our assignments. I went back to my computer and signed out of everything so I could leave. As I stood up I saw a black notebook sitting on a computer a few desks away. I gingerly walked over and picked it up. I saw a piece of paper fall out but I decided I would get it later.<br>As I flipped it opened the book I saw some really rigid, horrible handwriting and a picture. I lifted it up to the light and saw a small child with lavender hair. Just before I could move closer to the light the picture was pulled from my hands. I turned around to see Paul scowling at me.  
>"Sorry, I was just trying to find out who this belonged to," I stuttered. While holding up the black notebook in the air. He eyed me over before walking to the wall and turning on the light. "Did you forget it?" I asked. I was now taking another glance at the writing. This time around it didn't seem as crappy as before, but still very rigid.<br>"You want to give me back my stuff, Dusk?" he growled. His hand was now in front of my face. I grinned sheepishly before laying the black book in his palm. I couldn't help but blush from noticing how much bigger his hand was than mine.  
>"Sorry," I said. I looked as he sat down at the computer and opened his account of "Trainer's Post". "What are you going to write about," I questioned. He glared at me obviously not liking my habit of being nosey.<br>"None of your business, Troublesome. Don't you have other things to be doing… you know, like class?" he remarked. He turned back to his computer before waiting for my response.  
>"No not really, this is my self-study period," I quietly explained. Again he paid no attention as he began to glance over all the other comments left by other trainers and coordinators. I quietly signed back into my account and beside him and did the same. My eyes widened as I read the second post.<p>

_"Some bothersome girl went through my stuff. I can't get a break even at school" –Paul-_ Even though it was true I felt my face heat up. I couldn't tell if it was because of anger or because of the humiliation.

"Sorry," I reiterated. Once again he didn't even look up at me. I picked up the piece of paper off the floor. "I think this could be yours too," I admitted. I handed over the piece of paper that had a number scribbled on it.

"Hn," he grunted. He quickly snatched the piece of paper and I swear I saw him blush a little. For some reason that was really bothering me. So I decided to set aside my pride and say something to him.

"Is it from your girlfriend?" I questioned. I tried my best to say it in a teasing manner. I was also trying my best not to look at him directly. I didn't want him to see my facial expression if he said that it was.

"I don't have one," he grunted. He then signed off of the computer and walked to the door. He looked at me for a second and then turned the light back off and walked out. I waited a few seconds before gasping for air. I then updated a new status.

"_I think my crush might be single!" – Dawn_

* * *

><p>Ok, this is chapter 2. Now you should have a better clue of what is going on. However, by the time you get to chapter 5 you will be shocked but for now. I will let you think that it is just a story like any other. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. And for the ones who didn't; it's never too late. So review and let me know what you think ok?<p> 


End file.
